<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>围巾（by：泺水） by Illia_C</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859451">围巾（by：泺水）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illia_C/pseuds/Illia_C'>Illia_C</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC, ne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illia_C/pseuds/Illia_C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️是NE⚠️ibr➡️➡️➡️⬅️ngs⚠️ooc有⚠️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara, 凪茨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>围巾（by：泺水）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七种茨看着一片狼藉的桌面，懊恼地把手指伸进了头发用力挠了挠，直到一贯柔顺的酒红色头发变得乱蓬蓬为止。</p>
<p>“真是的......为什么我要做这么蠢的事......”</p>
<p>七种茨想给乱凪砂织一条围巾，要用最柔软的羊绒线，最缠绵的情人织针法，最重要的是，要在里侧有他亲手织的名字。</p>
<p>一个月前，他在圣诞节时无意间遇到了一对情侣。少女红着脸递上一条针法粗糙的围巾，少年欣喜地接过围巾立刻围上，两个人相视一笑，携手走进电影院。这只是圣诞街头最平凡不过的一幕，却让七种茨停下了脚步。他知道接下来会有很多工作要忙，他知道自己本身就已经超负荷运转了，可是......</p>
<p>“想要。”心里似乎多出了一个小恶魔，蛮横无理地在他耳边大声说，“想要给阁下织围巾！”七种茨皱眉思考起了接下来几个月的工作量，小恶魔没有得到肯定的答复，气得在他心上砰砰跺脚，让他的心脏剧烈跳动起来。</p>
<p>“先生？您已经在这里站了很久，需要什么帮助吗？”</p>
<p>穿着影院工作人员制服的人上前温柔询问了一声，这声音不大，却立刻唤醒了原地发呆的七种茨。他有些窘迫地摆了摆手，慢慢走进了人群里。</p>
<p>心里的小恶魔已经无影无踪了，但心跳仍然剧烈，细微的喜悦和期待像轻轻涌上海岸的潮汐般，填满了他的心。七种茨知道，从一开始就没有什么小恶魔，小恶魔的话，只不过是他努力想要忽视的心声。</p>
<p>那就织吧，要用最柔软的羊绒线，不然会让阁下的脖子发痒；要用最缠绵的情人织针法，美丽而低调地传达情感：最重要的是，要在里侧有他亲手织的名字。他想看到乱凪砂戴着这条围巾去片场、去见面会、去所有需要出席的场合，也许谁也不会知道围巾里侧写着什么，但只要想到他亲手织出的名字贴在阁下的心口，这场景就仿佛如梦境一般。</p>
<p>但即便想法很美好，现实却总是很残酷。</p>
<p>围巾的织法看起来简单，真正操作的时候却总是会有哪里出错。七种茨忙完工作回家的时候几乎都已经是夜里，他撑着昏昏沉沉的大脑努力编织，但不是跳针就是编错，只好一次次拆了重编，有的时候又突然觉得这个颜色不衬乱凪砂，拆开另一团线从头再来。</p>
<p>一个月过去了，离他预想的情人节已经只剩不到一个月，面前的桌上都是凌乱的毛线和半成品，最成功的一条也只织了一半多一点的长度，连月来的疲惫和睡眠不足让七种茨逐渐烦躁，甚至不知道该不该继续织下去。</p>
<p>心里的小恶魔适时跳了出来，在他耳边诱惑道：</p>
<p>“去找一家专门的手工店定制就好了呀”<br/>“肯定又好看又精致”<br/>“阁下一定会相信你的”<br/>“你已经努力了很久，到此为止也没什么不好吧”</p>
<p>七种茨几乎要被说服了，可是内心里隐隐约约传来一阵强烈的不甘心。他想要的本身就不是围巾，而是.....</p>
<p>七种茨知道他的阁下一定不会怀疑，但正因如此，他才更不想欺骗乱凪砂。</p>
<p>情人节那天，七种茨顶着大大的黑眼圈，递给了乱凪砂一条精致的围巾。</p>
<p>乱凪砂似乎从他的黑眼圈和神态里发现了什么，摘下了原本的围巾放在一旁，任由七种茨为他戴上新的围巾。新的围巾很暖和，很柔软，只是整理造型的时候，里侧露出了几个小小的破洞，乱凪砂低头看见，却什么也没有说。</p>
<p>“阁下，这是我亲手织的。”七种茨抬起了头，眼里闪着希冀的光。</p>
<p>乱凪砂露出了一贯的笑容，“我很喜欢，谢谢，茨。”平常他这么说的时候，七种茨总是会笑。那只要这样说，七种茨就会开心的吧。</p>
<p>但是这回乱凪砂想错了。面前的七种茨凝望着他，似乎想从他眼睛里看到什么，乱凪砂有些疑惑地歪了歪头，眨了眨眼。七种茨好像早就预料到了这样的结果，低下了头，“阁下，接下来还有工作，我送您去会场。”即使迟钝如乱凪砂，也隐隐感觉到了七种茨的失望。“是因为我没有准备礼物吗？”乱凪砂暗暗想道。</p>
<p>这天的七种茨异常沉默，直到工作结束两人各自回房，他也几乎没有再开口。</p>
<p>之后的一段时间，大家都看出了乱凪砂的异样：总是睡不够，手上总是有细小的伤口，常常在休息室里发呆，问他的时候却什么也不说。</p>
<p>七种茨感到十分担心，但即使是他，也不能从乱凪砂的口中问出什么。即使当他向乱凪砂求欢时，也一直被拒绝。对于七种茨来说，这是从未发生过的事。一些不好的猜忌和怀疑逐渐在七种茨的心中蔓延，在这些负面情绪发酵到无法控制之前，七种茨决定在夜里偷偷去看看乱凪砂在做什么。</p>
<p>但没等他找到机会，乱凪砂就病倒了。医生用责备的眼神看着他，说这是因为过度劳累。“他起码有半个多月没怎么睡过觉了。”医生的话像重锤击在了七种茨的胸口，让他胸闷到喘不过气。</p>
<p>七种茨坐在砂的病床前，握住了乱凪砂的手，却摸到了薄薄的茧和伤口。他一直悉心照顾的阁下，什么时候受过这样的苦。</p>
<p>“阁下，您能不能告诉我，究竟发生了什么？”七种茨轻轻地问道。</p>
<p>乱凪砂原本想和之前一样一笑带过，却发现一滴滚烫的水珠落在了他的手上。</p>
<p>“茨，你哭了。”乱凪砂觉得心里好像也有一点难受，但这感觉一逝而过。</p>
<p>乱凪砂无奈地用没打针的那只手伸向口袋，拿出了一条粗糙的编织手链，放在了七种茨手里。七种茨愣愣地看着他，之前的眼泪还在顺着他的脸颊往下流，乱凪砂突然觉得这样子有点滑稽，但他立刻收敛了笑意。</p>
<p>“情人节的时候，你送了我一条围巾，但我没有给你礼物。你好像因为这个而不开心了。我查过资料，也问过别人，都说如果收到了手工做的礼物，就应该还以手工做的礼物。最适合的还礼日期是3月14日，我想了想，只能编一条手链给你，但是我好像......太笨拙了。”</p>
<p>乱凪砂看向自己的手，露出了懊恼的神情。</p>
<p>“结果编了好多次还是很难看，而且还进了医院，后面的通告都要延期......”</p>
<p>七种茨从没想过会收到这么大的惊喜，他捧着手链，因为喜悦而声音微微颤抖。</p>
<p>“阁下，通告的问题请您不要担心。您送我这个，是因为您也喜欢我吗？”</p>
<p>但是乱凪砂歪了歪头，露出了一如既往的微笑，“我当然喜欢你，茨、日和、纯、大家，我都很喜欢。”</p>
<p>七种茨感觉自己的血液急剧冷却，肢体被冻僵，大脑被冻结，只有嘴巴不受控制地还在说话：“如果别人送您这样的礼物，您也会这样回礼吗？”</p>
<p>乱凪砂想了想，点了点头。</p>
<p>七种茨的血液好像更冷了，他的声音已经支离破碎，“阁下，如果送您这样的礼物的人，是想做您心里独一无二的那个人呢？如果他想要的是您的爱呢？”</p>
<p>乱凪砂感到困惑，他不明白七种茨说的独一无二代表什么，大家本身都是独一无二的个体，至于“爱”，那代表什么呢？和喜欢不一样吗？</p>
<p>七种茨看着乱凪砂，已经知道了答案，心里的小恶魔又跳了出来。<br/>“放弃吧，他根本就不知道什么是爱，你得不到他的爱的”<br/>“放弃吧，就算他哪天明白了爱是什么，也不会爱你这种人的”<br/>“放弃吧，如果有一天他明白了一切，会讨厌试图掌控他的你吧”</p>
<p>恶魔的话语萦绕在耳边，但当七种茨看到乱凪砂温柔的笑容，他觉得自己什么也听不进去了。</p>
<p>“阁下，请您一定要认真听我说。”</p>
<p>乱凪砂很少见到这么认真的七种茨，他坐起了身子，望向了七种茨。</p>
<p>“阁下，我很高兴收到您的回礼，我也很希望收到您的回应，但回礼并不是您必须做的事情。”</p>
<p>“但是......”这跟乱凪砂一直以来的认知不同，他感到了迷惑。</p>
<p>“阁下，尽管您可能并不明白爱是什么，但是，我爱您。”</p>
<p>乱凪砂被他郑重的语气感染，“那我要怎么去做，才能让我也爱你呢？茨想的话，我会努力去做的。”</p>
<p>七种茨摇了摇头，“阁下，我说过，即使我希望您回应我，您也并不是必须要回应我。”</p>
<p>乱凪砂觉得有点绕，“但是，回应的话，茨会高兴不是吗？只要茨高兴的话——”</p>
<p>没等他说完，七种茨就抱住了他。</p>
<p>“阁下，我希望您永远把自己放在第一位。我想要您的爱，想要得不得了，可是，如果这份爱不是您自己想要给我的，那它就不是我要的爱。”</p>
<p>乱凪砂觉得慌乱无措，因为这些话他几乎无法理解，“但我确实是自己想要给你的。”</p>
<p>“不，阁下，您还不懂。”七种茨握住他的肩膀，凝视着他。</p>
<p>“我希望有一天，阁下会因为爱一个人而感到快乐和幸福，会因为想要继续收获幸福而爱别人。而不是为了让我或是别人开心，强迫自己去爱别人，我想要您只属于我一个人，可我更想让您快乐。您的自我意志高于一切，谁也不能，谁也不配让您勉强自己。”</p>
<p>自我意志，这个词本该很熟悉，但乱凪砂却感到很陌生。</p>
<p>自从他选择了做一名偶像开始，就知道自己的使命就是像粉丝传递爱，传递快乐和笑容。生命里只有偶像的乱凪砂，一直以来都付出了自己的一切努力去让别人绽放笑容。却从来没有人教会他，应该如何让自己快乐。</p>
<p>自我，本我，本来的我想要什么呢？本来的那个我，他快乐吗？</p>
<p>乱凪砂陷入了迷茫之中，至今为止的人生一直贯彻的理念似乎并不正确，新的理念他又无法理解。</p>
<p>七种茨单膝跪在他的面前，亲吻了他的手背。</p>
<p>“阁下，虽然您现在还不能理解，但我愿意等您。也许您暂时无法改变自己的方针，但至少在我的面前，您只需要顾及您自己的心情。”</p>
<p>“如果茨会不开心，会失望呢？”</p>
<p>“阁下，如果有一天，您能体会到我所有的喜悲，感受到我所有的心情，那您和我的意志就是一致的。如果您本身并不想这么做，那即使我流泪，即使我痛苦，也请您不要顾及我的心情。”</p>
<p>“我愿意做您永远的骑士。”</p>
<p>很久之后，有人拍到乱凪砂常围着的那条围巾内侧织着七种茨的名字，七种茨无意间露出的手链上坠着一颗通透的帝王托帕石，cp粉们在论坛里大搭高楼，但他们此刻是恋人还是王子与骑士，除了他们自己之外，无人知晓。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>